El día que te volví a ver
by PamUchiha
Summary: Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderas guien con quien naciste tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razony les impediran siempre alcanzar un final feliz.Hasta que siertodia dejan de rendiran y buscaran esa otra persona que nseguiras paz pero no pasara undia en que desees que este aquí para perturbarlo


**Hola lectores jajá como han estado pues que les traigo un One-Shot es un poco corto pero espero les guste y espero sus reviews ;)**

**Aclaraciones: Mundo alternativo, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>El día que te volví a ver<strong>

_Ha pasado tiempo no crees desde la última vez que nos vimos, tanto tiempo aunque no quería aceptarlo sabía que quería verte aunque fue extraño mi corazón no latió tan rápido como antes lo hacía, te note justo en el lugar donde me tenía que quedar ahí estabas me despedí de mis compañeras me volví hacia ti y tenías un cigarro en la mano, fingí que no me importo pero al entrar a la caseta de teléfono, mi expresión de indiferencia cambio a una decepcionada, termine mi llamada no quería salir de ahí ya no quería verte en ese vicio, pero tarde o temprano tenía que salir me tarde unos minutos teniendo la esperanza de que tú y tus amigos se irían pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estabas afuera de la caseta claro pero junto a tus amigos cuando yo al entrar a la caseta te encontrabas afuera del bar que está al lado de ella y luego te moviste al lugar a donde te encontrabas ahora, tal vez solo fue casualidad no lo sé pero a mí me dio la impresión de que querías que nos topáramos después me fui a sentar en una banca que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estabas te mire y me viste nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos cuantos segundos, así paso un rato donde yo volteaba a verte cuando pensaba que no me veías y me sorprendía cuando esos ojos profundos ojos negros también me veían me sentí feliz, porque aunque estaba sola en aquella banca y a unos cuantos minutos para que la noche llegara y el sol se ocultara tu mirada hacia que me sintiera segura y me acorde de la primera vez que vi esos ojos negros tan profundos como un pozo pero que en su momento fueron los que iluminaron mi vida, recibí un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que tenía que comprar unas cosas en la papelería para mi suerte había una enfrente de donde me había sentado compre aquellas cosas y Salí y justo en ese momento abrí los ojos de par en par al verte pasar con tus amigos y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero note que me miraste con el rabillo del ojo y seguiste caminando con tus amigos como si nada como había sido desde el día en que nuestra historia termino aunque esos encuentros casuales me hacen pensar que aún no se acaba ya que esas mirada aun me hacen pensar que aun te importo, después de tanto tiempo que ha transcurrido hacía meses que no te veía y solo pensaba en encontrarte y mira que cosas, me hubiera gustado que te acercaras a hablarme y dejaras a tus amigos y te acercaras a mí, pero como lo ibas a hacer si yo te abandone cuando más necesitabas de alguien y como fuera ellos estuvieron contigo a veces me arrepiento de haberte dejado y no haberte ayudado de haber tomado una opción diferente, perdón me gustaría conocerte de nuevo y comenzar pero esta vez no abandonarlo todo si no seguir y confiar, pero una cosa es cierto podemos arreglarlo, sabes cuando pienso en ti siempre espero que estés bien, porque ahora que lo pienso siempre veo en ti esa mirada triste y vacía que esconde tanto que contar tanto dolor, solo sé que necesitas a alguien que te escuche de verdad y te aconseje, recuerdo que me dijiste una vez "Sabes escuchar y eso me gusta" y me sentí muy feliz de que lo notaras y mucho mas de que lo valoraras ya que hoy en día nadie valoras pequeñas cosas como esas lo admito te extraño, extraño aquellas cursilerías tuyas que me empalagaban, tus palabras, tus acciones que demostraban que no solo me decías palabras muertas, la forma en como me veías como si yo fuera todo lo que necesitabas y me duele el pensar que tal vez ya no eres aquel Sasuke que conocí porque esa misma noche me metí a tu muro social y al hacerlo un escalofrió recorrió por mi cuerpo, pude ver que ahora publicas cosas de drogas, de drogadictos incluso con una chava que está fumando contigo, no me pone mal el hecho de que tengas novia sino el hecho de que antes publicabas cosas sobre que querías salir adelante y superar tus adicciones ahora pienso que te has dado por vencido y es feo porque yo no quería nada de eso para ti, las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de mis ojos pero es que no es fácil ver a alguien que quieres terminar de esa forma espero que pronto reflexiones y te des cuenta que estas en un mal camino. Ahora me he enamorado de alguien más pero sé que jamás voy a amar a alguien con tanta intensidad como lo hice contigo pero tengo la esperanza de que el haga que ya no pueda sufrir por ti aunque a comparación tuya su amor es un amor calmado y tranquilo lleno de paz como el mar._

_Atte. Sakura_

Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de los ojos de aquella pelirrosa que se encontraba escribiendo esa carta para su gran amor al terminarla la doblo la puso en un sobre abrió un cajón que se encontraba al lado de su cama y la metió ahí donde se encontraban unos cuantos sobres iguales, esa carta se había convertido en una más de las cartas que nunca serían entregadas a aquel azabache.

Aquella noche la pelirrosa prometió que sería la última vez que recordaba y escribía para aquel pelinegro aunque varias veces ya había prometido eso para sí misma sin en cambio esta vez estaba segura y prometió que se concentraría en su nuevo amor, aunque ella siempre sabría que nunca volvería a sentir tal amor por alguien más que no fuera él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio diganme les gusto?:)<strong>

**espero que si aunque estuvo un poco corto xD y espero sus reviews de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo**

**bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima **

**sayonara nos vemos en el otro fic un abrazo a todos :D**


End file.
